Time - The Eternal Champion
by MistahWompah
Summary: Time has never lost. Time will never lose. Time cannot lose. Even the strongest will fall to time. It makes the indestructible, destructible. Character death. One shot.


**Just a short one shot. I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_'Time is not a nice person_  
_I know because the sign said it_  
_Time can be generous but ultimately time is indifferent_  
_Time does not give two damns or a fuck'_

_- Nujabes ft. Pase Rock - The sign_

* * *

Fluttering flowers filled the room with their tingling scent. Sitting in a pot, stem taut and leaves vital, they stood proudly in the flaring sun. The clock on the white washed wall struck twelve, the ticking sound blending in with the low beeps of machinery disrupting the deathly silence.

"Dad," a deep voice boomed, muffled by the closed door. "I'm here."

Wizened eyes flickered over to the door, a blurry picture painting itself. Almost blinded by white, the old man closed his eyes. Opening them once more, he didn't regain focus. He breathed in, taking in the chemical scent.

Hearing the door open, his ears more acute than his eyes, he turned to the door, a grin forming on his wrinkled face.

"Hey dad!" The voice exclaimed.

The old man couldn't quite make out his features with his eyes. All his saw was a blurry figure with blond hair, but he knew who it was. How could he forget?

"My son," he said, his voice one that made people want to follow. Strong. Firm. Unbreakable. "Come closer. This old man's eyes aren't as good as they used to be," he smiled.

The man's son approached him and sat on the foot of the bed.

"Just 'cos I'm in the hospital, doesn't mean I have a disease. You can come closer."

The younger man hesitated. The old man could see his hand reach out momentarily.

"I'm sorry," the son said. "Just seeing you like this…"

"No need to act like I'm dying," the old man huffed. "I've still got to meet Gaara for lunch and get your mother an anniversary present. They'd kill me if I died."

The silence was pregnant.

"Dad… you do know they're dead right?"

The old man chucked heartily.

"Don't joke around like that!"

"I'm not joking, dad."

"W-what?" The old man immediately recognised the tone. He had lived long enough to notice little things like that. "Since when? How?"

"Dad…"

"Tell me!"

The younger man looked away.

* * *

The plant stood strong, stem erect, but petals sagging. The sun outside shone, its golden light glazing over the window. The rhythmic ticking of the clock signified another second lost as the hand hit three.

Light breathing, consistent and steady, set the beat of the room. The distant sounds of wheels turning, the muffled sound of a prolonged beep and frantic voices chattered from rooms away.

The door opened.

"Dad, I'm here." The man stopped. The older man could hear the frown in his voice. "You need to eat your food."

"I'm not hungry."

The young man sighed.

"Dad, you have to eat."

"Sorry," the old man said. "I'm just so nervous… I'm gonna be Hokage soon."

"Dad, you're retired now. You were the Hokage for 30 years. The Sixth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki - hailed as the best Hokage the Leaf have ever had"

"What?" Naruto asked perplexed. "What are you talking about?"

"Nevermind," the young man said. "Hokage, huh? That's big."

Naruto gave him a weird look. "Big…" Naruto grinned. "Just like you. You've grown a lot so soon. What happened?"

"Growth spurt, I guess," the young man replied, his voice strangled.

"Why are you upset? You know you can talk to your old man about anything."

"I'm not upset…"

"I'm your dad. I know when you're upset. Is it a girl?"

"No… Dad. Listen. I have to go."

"Okay…" Naruto scratched the back of his neck, for a second, wondering why his skin felt so withered. "In one day, your pops will be the Hokage. Cool right?"

The young man rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah… cool."

* * *

The plant slumped, back hunched and petals drooping. The stem's green had darkened. Red leaves drifted behind it, crisp and dry. Darkness seeped in through the windows. The autumn winds toppled through the windows, sending a rustling sound through the room. The clock hit nine.

A scream was heard through the wall as if the barrier was paper. The abrupt sound of defibrillators echoed through the man's hollow skull and then…

Silence.

"Dad…" The slow creak of the door was heard.

"Who are you, old man?" Naruto said, his voice not matching his childish exclamation. His blurry eyes narrowed "Where's Iruka-sensei?"

The young man sighed.

"I'm going to get him for you."

Naruto nodded, his blue eyes untrusting. The man walked out of the door and came back as a young man with a spiky ponytail and a scar over his nose.

"Iruka-sensei, who was that guy?"

"I don't know, he smiled. "I brought you some ramen."

Naruto grinned, his teeth gleaming,.

"You're the best, Iruka-sensei!"

* * *

An hour later, Iruka walked out of the room. He leant against the wall of the patients room and slid to the floor, his strength fading.

A puff of smoke consumed him and it revealed a blond haired man burying his face into his hands.

_Dad… what happened to you? You were so strong._

* * *

The plant lay dead and forgotten in its pot, slack and lifeless. The clock hit eleven. Nothing could be seen outside. Nothing could be heard.

"Why do they look at me with those eyes?"

Naruto stared at the ceiling.

"I guess that's just how people are," a voice said to him.

Naruto looked to the side. "Who are you, sir?" He couldn't see the expression in his eyes, but he felt… safe.

"Just a friend."

Naruto's aged eyes brightened. "A friend!?"

"Yeah. A friend…" The man rested a hand on Naruto's cheek. His face was like a millennia old oak tree. Rough, aged and wise. "I'll always be here for you."

Naruto's eyes watered.

* * *

The clock struck twelve.

Snow settled in the silent night.

A peace that seldom existed sung songs of mourning for the fall of a fantastic man.

Naruto's eyelids fell. A lifetime of experiences flashed in his eyes and a soft smile showed itself on his wrinkled lips.

He felt the fragile hand in his grip tighten,

"I love you, my son."

Naruto's eyes closed in an eternal slumber.

Time had won once more.

* * *

**Some people seem indestructible... like they can never fall. I dunno, I just wanted to express how they weren't. I was originally going to have this from Naruto's son's perspective, but I decided against it. I thought it would be more effective if we took out context, and instead of seeing things for what they were - an old man, seemingly getting younger mentally, we actually felt him getting younger even though he wasn't. I realise that this is confusing, but I'm just experimenting in writing different ways.**

**If you don't know what's going on. Naruto is old and dying and his son is seeing him regress in age and instead of the strong, unmovable figure he's seen his father as growing up - he sees his father's vulnerabilities, and essentially, the roles are reversed where the son is the carer and the father is the dependent one.**

**I refer to his son as the 'Young man' even though he is quite old (40-50) to contrast their ages more.**

**This is a really experimental piece, so if it sucks, then oh well. I can always try something new.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
